Lost Souls
by Mrs Galahad
Summary: Um dia comum...ou não.


**Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile .net(/)~oneshotoculta**

A mudança estava no ar. Para qualquer pessoa menos sensível aqueles sinais não iriam dizer nada, mas Bella Swan pressentia que algo estava às vésperas de acontecer. Quando acordou sentindo o calor dos raios de sol que escapavam pela cortina, sabia, esse era um sinal.

Vestiu sua velha calça jeans, a camisa azul desbotada, uniforme do trabalho, e calçou seu Converse preto. Não usava maquiagem, nem bijuterias. Seu único adorno era uma comprida corrente de prata com um pingente em formato de balão, dado há muito tempo por um garoto de cabelos cor de bronze. Não tomou café da manhã, pois estava em cima da hora e já não havia ninguém vivendo na casa que a lembrasse de comer antes de sair. Morava sozinha, na casa deixada por seus falecidos pais.

Pegou a bolsa no caminho para a porta e saiu para a luz do dia.

"Pobre garota" pensou a Sra. Brandon da janela ao ver a menina saindo de casa "tão jovem e tão sozinha". Ela viu a garota sair tropeçando pela varanda, descer as escadas e ir em direção ao seu quintal. Sabia exatamente o que ela iria fazer.

Ali no quintal da velha senhora havia uma árvore. Qualquer pessoa que não morasse na pequena cidade de St. Blake poderia pensar, o que há de tão especial em uma arvore num quintal? Nada, se estivesse falando de qualquer outra arvore, menos daquela. Todos diziam na cidade que aquela arvore repleta de garrafas era especial, até mesmo mágica para alguns. Diziam que realizava desejos. Bella, como todos na cidade, sabia disso. E todas as manhãs antes de ir para o trabalho parava em frente àquela arvore multicolorida e fazia uma silenciosa prece.

Nenhuma das duas percebeu a aproximação de Jasper Withlock.

-Olá Bella- o rapaz cumprimentou com um sorriso, Bella era uma das poucas pessoas na cidade que não tinham medo dele.

-Jasper! Você me assustou!- respondeu colocando a mão no peito.

-Desculpe, não foi minha intenção.

-Tudo bem, eu estava distraída- Ela gostava do rapaz. Não de maneira romântica é preciso deixar claro. Ele era sempre gentil com todos, mesmo quando o tratavam mal.

Jasper possuía o corpo repleto de cicatrizes. O que causava repulsa em algumas pessoas. Todos na cidade sabiam como ele havia adquirido aquelas terríveis marcas. Ele trabalhava com seu pai, numa obra na ponte da cidade, quando ela explodiu. Seu Pai teve um grave ferimento na cabeça, que o tornou incapaz. Hoje ele precisa de ajuda para tudo. O garoto tinha 18 anos na época.

-Indo pro trabalho?

-Ah sim, só passei pra ver a arvore- respondeu a menina, e pegando o celular na bolsa notou que faltava pouco para se atrasar.

Ainda na janela, a velha senhora deu um sorriso maroto, daqueles que uma pessoa dá quando sabe de algo que ninguém mais sabe. "Vocês vão ter uma surpresa hoje crianças" pensou enquanto ia arrumar o quarto de sua neta Alice.

Quando chegou ao trabalho, Bella ficou intrigada com a porta semiaberta. Rosalie não costuma deixar a porta desta maneira. Normalmente um pequeno sino avisava quando algum cliente entrava na Padaria.

Foi pé ante pé até a porta da cozinha e ouviu um barulho de vidro quebrado. Pegou o taco de beisebol atrás do balcão e estava preparada para lutar até a morte, quando ouviu um risinho,

Colocou a cabeça pela porta da cozinha e se deparou com uma Rosalie completamente suja de farinha em cima da mesa, e um Emmett igualmente sujo de farinha, e sem camisa, entre suas pernas.

-Hum...Rosie?- Chamou incerta enquanto abaixava o taco.

-Bella! Você chegou cedo- Rosalie respondeu ofegante enquanto empurrava Emmett e se ajeitava.

-Na verdade já está na hora de abrir... Sua camisa está em cima da geladeira- Bella percebeu que Emmett não encontrava a peça.

-Hum.. Obrigado..Eu estava passando por aqui e resolvi pegar umas rosquinhas- disse Emmett colocando a camisa, sem limpar a farinha do peito.

-Hum..hum..eu vou abrir a loja- Bella saiu rapidamente tentando conter o riso.

Emmett era dono da única oficina mecânica da cidade, e como a maioria das pessoas em St. Blake, nasceu e cresceu ali. Era alto, musculoso, e a primeira vista dava um certo medo. Mas no fundo era uma eterna criança feliz.

Rosalie possuía longos cabelos loiros e grandes olhos azuis, quase violeta. Quem a visse pensaria se tratar de uma modelo internacional, não de uma dona de padaria.

Quando passou pela cidade, há dois anos, não pensou em fixar residência. A jovem possuía uma loja de doces em Nova York e estava bem com isso. Mas, quando o stress de uma grande cidade falou mais alto, abandonou tudo e se deu pelo menos 6 meses de ferias. Nesse período resolveu viajar pelo país e conhecer tudo quanto fosse possível conhecer. Foi por esse momento que-se-dane-tudo que chegou à cidade e se apaixonou por suas pequenas ruas, pelos habitantes que se conheciam desde sempre, pela arvore magica, pelos festivais quase mensais e principalmente pelo mecânico de olhos infantis que conheceu enquanto observava a arvore cheia de garrafas no quintal da Sra Brandon.

-Rosquinhas hein? – Bella brincou depois que Emmet foi embora, sem as rosquinhas.

-Cala a boca- Respondeu sorrindo.

A manhã se passou sem mais nenhuma grande emoção, mas com muitos clientes. O sino na porta não parou um minuto de tocar. Bella se dividia entre atender os clientes no balcão, limpar as mesas e ajudar Rosie na cozinha. Só as duas trabalhavam na loja no momento. Jessica Stanley trabalhou ali por um tempo, mas depois de um escândalo envolvendo seu namorado Mike, filho do Prefeito Newton, Lauren Mallory, sua então melhor amiga, e uma cenoura, Jessica saiu da cidade e foi morar com uma prima na Louisiana. Desde então uma placa com um "precisa-se de ajudante" enfeita a vitrine da padaria.

Na hora do almoço Emmett apareceu com Jasper e com uma noticia no mínimo perturbadora para Bella.

-Sabe quem está de volta?-perguntou meio incerto se devia ou não dar a noticia á garota.

-Não, quem?- disse enquanto segurava uma travessa de muffins em um braço e ia preenchendo a prateleira perto do caixa. Ainda não tinha percebido a hesitação na voz do rapaz. Nem a troca de olhares entre ele e Jasper.

-O Cullen

A resposta foi uma travessa de muffins partida.

Alice estava feliz em rever a avó. Há quase 5 anos não a visitava em sua casa.

Essa foi uma das condições que o pai da garota impôs para que a Sra Brandon mantivesse contato com a neta. Ali eles não pisavam nunca mais. Se ela quisesse ver a menina que fosse até eles em Nova York. E como idade avançada já cobrava seu preço, as visitas ficaram cada vez mais escassas.

Charles Carson, pai de Alice, era apaixonado pela esposa, Cintia. E quando ela morreu, na explosão da ponte, ele ficou devastado. A única coisa que o manteve inteiro naquele momento foi a devoção pela filha de 14 anos.

Ele a levou para Nova York, e nunca mais voltou para a pequena cidade. Mas Alice, que era tão sensitiva quanto a avó sabia que seu destino estava em St. Blake.

Mesmo à distancia acompanhava tudo que acontecia na cidade, e com seus melhores amigos, apesar de nunca ter recebido nenhum telefonema, nem mesmo uma carta. Seu pai fez questão de cortar toda a comunicação com os habitantes do lugar.

Ela chorou com Bella, quando a avó da garota morreu há quase um ano. Ela sofria com Jasper cada vez que ele olhava no espelho e corria os dedos pelas marcas em seu rosto, e como ela queria beija-las.

Várias noites a garota acordava gritando, com os gritos de Edward ainda martelando em seu cérebro. Mas ela sabia que ainda não era a hora de voltar. Quando fez 18 anos a hora finalmente tinha chegado.

Agora estava ali, aninhada junto à avó que tanto amava.

-Querida, como é bom ter você de volta.

-Também senti saudades vovó. Mas onde eles estão?

A velha senhora riu- Sempre tão apresada meu anjo, vocês já esperaram tanto tempo, o que custa esperar mais algumas horas?

Alice bufou impaciente.

-Ok minha filha. Eles estão no Rose's.

A garota deu um beijo na avó e saiu pela porta.

A padaria não ficava longe, apenas três quadras de distancia. A garota andava apresada quando viu um rapaz com os cabelos de um estranho tom de ruivo do outro lado da rua.

-Você!- gritou enquanto corria na direção do garoto, que nem é precioso dizer levou um tremendo susto.

-Eu?- Respondeu apontando para si mesmo.

-Edward- Ela disse, puxando um rapaz embasbacado para a mesma direção em que ela seguia.

-Alice- Não era uma pergunta.

-Você se lembrou de mim- disse ainda arrastando o rapaz.

Há quatro anos Edward viu sua mãe morrer. Ele estava com ela no carro quando a ponte explodiu. Ficou totalmente em choque, não falou com ninguém por quase dois anos. Depois da tragédia seu pai o levou para a casa que eles tinham em Seattle. Ele ficou 4 anos sem ter contato com ninguém em St. Blake.

-Eu preciso ver a Bella. Eu preciso..

-Eu sei. Estamos indo até ela.

Eles passaram pela vitrine no momento em que Bella derrubou a travessa. E quando abriram a porta, fazendo com que o sino tocasse, foi como se o mundo tivesse congelado.

Bella paralisou no movimento de recolher os estilhaços de vidro e alimento perdido. Ela não acreditou no que via. Depois de tanto tempo sem noticias Edward estava ali, parado diante dela com uma expressão espelho de seu próprio choque.

-Bella, eu... -O rapaz tentou dizer, mas de repente Bella não estava mais ali. Saiu correndo pela porta da cozinha e desapareceu.

-Vai atrás dela- Alice empurrou o garoto em direção a porta o tirando de seu transe.

Emmett assistia a cena sem nada comentar. Ele conhecia Edward e Alice desde sempre, e apesar de ser um pouco mais velho, eles eram seus melhores amigos, junto com Jasper. Então conhecia exatamente a história de todos ali, sabia da tragédia que abateu a pequena cidade. Ele estava lá quando aconteceu, seus tios morreram naquele dia.

Quase todos os moradores perderam alguém querido na explosão. Ele entendia os amigos por irem embora. Ficou com raiva quando não conseguiu manter contato, mas entendeu.

Bella não foi tão condescendente. Talvez por ser mais nova, tinha 14 anos e no mesmo dia perdeu os pais, o namorado e a melhor amiga.

-O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?- Rose saiu da cozinha ainda com seu avental.

Emmett a puxou para um canto e explicou rapidamente a situação. Ela já sabia o essencial.

Depois, pediu educadamente que fossem embora os clientes que ainda permaneciam no lugar, pois iriam fechar mais cedo.

Enquanto isso, Jasper permanecia alheio a tudo. Ficou estático no lugar em que estava quando Edward chegou com Alice. Não desgrudou os olhos da garota um só segundo. Agora ela também estava com os olhos presos nele, e ele não se envergonhou como se envergonhava quando as pessoas o encaravam.

Ele a conhecia e ao mesmo tempo a via com uma completa desconhecida. Ela não era aquela garota que deixou a cidade há quase cinco anos. Seu olhar mudou, seu corpo mudou e ao mesmo tempo nada se modificou.

Rosalie e Emmett já não estavam mais ali, tinham ido para a cozinha.

Alice foi se aproximando. Ela estava tão feliz por finalmente ver realizado seu maior sonho, estar ali com ele. Sempre fora apaixonada pelo rapaz, mas sabia que ele apenas a via como uma garotinha fofa. Agora estava ali, cada vez mais perto do homem de sua vida.

Ela tocou em seu rosto e consequentemente nas cicatrizes ali presentes. Ele não se afastou.

Colocou as mãos do peito de Jasper e na ponta dos pés foi aproximando seu rosto do dele. Beijou cada marca em sua bochecha, e depois beijou seus lábios.

Bella bateu com força a porta do escritório nos fundos da Padaria e se sentou no sofá perto da janela. Segurava com força o pequeno pingente no peito, enquanto chorava. Não sabia se voltava até a confusão e abraçava e beijava o amor de sua vida, não sabia se batia nele até que ele explicasse por que a deixou e, sobretudo, não sabia se aquilo tudo era real, ou uma piada de sua duvidosa sanidade.

Edward abriu a porta e viu a garota soluçando encolhida no sofá. Aproximou-se e sentou ao lado dela sem dizer uma palavra. Pôs a mão em seu ombro e a puxou para seu colo. Bella o agarrou como uma pessoa afogada em busca de algo para vir á tona.

-Eu senti tanto sua falta- A garota soluçou

-Eu sei meu amor - O rapaz já não conseguia segurar as lagrimas.

-Você nem deu noticias... Você me deixou...

-Você não faz ideia do quanto eu me arrependo Bella. Meu pai não me deixou ter contato com ninguém por um tempo...

-Como?

-Bella, eu vi minha mãe morrendo- as lagrimas de Edward já não tinham freio- Eu estava do lado dela na hora... Quando tudo despencou... Ela gritou... Eu não... Eu não... Pude fazer nada... -Agora ele se agarrava nela em busca de ajuda.

-Eu também perdi minha mãe, Edward, e meu pai...

-Mas você não ouviu os gritos deles!- ele estava desesperado- Eu fiquei catatônico por quase dois anos Bella! Não falava com ninguém, não comia direito, não dormia direito e quando conseguia dormir acordava com os gritos dela na minha cabeça...

Então ela entendeu. Até o momento só havia se preocupado com a dor _dela_, o quanto _ela_ estava sozinha. Edward sofria tanto quanto ela. Não é que ele não queria manter contato, ele não podia. Tudo naquela cidade lembrava o acidente, inclusive ela.

-Oh Edward, Me perdoa... -Ela o abraçou com mais força.

-Eu nunca esqueci você... -Ele disse enquanto pegava algo no bolso- Olhe.

Em sua mão estava um pequeno carrinho vermelho, já meio descascado pelo tempo, dado há muitos anos por uma garotinha de olhos e cabelos castanhos.

Tudo que Bella conseguiu fazer foi beija-lo como se o amanha não existisse.

A algumas quadras dali a Sra. Brandon sorria enquanto olhava uma foto antiga de seis crianças lambuzadas de sorvete sentadas em frente à arvore mágica.

**Olá, essa o/s foi feita com base na música All About your heart, e a minha amiga oculta é a Bells Fanfics.**


End file.
